


this is smut

by specifiedtrash



Category: Dangan Ronpa
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-06
Updated: 2015-02-06
Packaged: 2018-03-10 18:18:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3299336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/specifiedtrash/pseuds/specifiedtrash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>this is the greatest smut of All Time</p>
            </blockquote>





	this is smut

"You know girls don’t actually like that, right?"

Mondo’s attention snapped off of his struggle with his locked bedroom door. Stupid thing was always sticking, and it made it look like he’d forgotten how to operate a key. He glared over towards the speaker, knowing from the voice that it was Leon Kuwata well before the familiar red spikes of hair came into view.

Leon was staring back at him, awaiting an answer with his eyes open and bright, like a child asking permission to go to a toy store. The two had spent some time together, since moving into the dorms and swapping names. Mostly in detention. As it turned out, they had a lot in common, and both needed to make some friends in a new school. They could talk about girls they liked, (Leon was always trying to get Mondo to be his wingman) or they could talk about his gang or ways to style their hair just so. He was a troublemaker, sure, but not on the same level as Mondo. He had a genuine interest in the gang, though, that made him easy to talk to.

"They don’t like what?" Mondo, despite his irritated air, was actually interested in what he was about to suggest. In spire of  how many girls said he was annoying, Leon had shockingly good results with them. Maybe it was just his confidence.

"The way you do your hair. It’s too hard."

"Hard?"

"Like, it’s not soft." Leon scrunched his hands in the air, to show what he meant. "You get someone interested in you, then they get close, everything’s goin’ good, and suddenly they think you don’t shower ‘cause your hair’s all greasy and hard."

"Yours is the same."

"It’s not!" Leon stepped closer and tipped his head down, pointing at it with one finger. "Feel!" Mondo was about to say it was stupid and he wasn’t going to touch his hair, but then he found his fingers already neslted in the red locks. Shit. How did he do that? Around Leon, people just let their guard down and did as he said. Maybe that’s how come he was so lucky with girls. They just couldn’t help themselves.

"Yeah… It’s really soft."

"Yeah."

The two were quiet for a moment. Leon had his arms crossed, standing within arm’s reach of Mondo, looking like he was about to say something but kept changing his mind on it. Mondo reflected it by looking confused and expectant.

"Somethin’ wrong?" He eventually asked. Leon snapped back to reality, abruptly shaking his head and blinking.

"No, it’s nothin’. Forget it. Just… Thinkin’ about what girls like, y’know? You should, uh, try a different conditioner or somethin’. The dye you use dries it out and makes it stringy and rough."

It didn’t occur to Mondo to ask how Leon had noticed things like that. He just scoffed and returned to fighting with his lock.

"Yeah, whatever. I like this kind." It was the kind Daiya had always bought him, but he’d never tell Leon the reason he was so loyal to it.

"D’you need help?" Leon nodded at the door. Mondo grit his teeth and slammed one fist against it. It didn’t open.

"Fuckin’ door always does this!"

"You’ve been standin’ out here for ten minutes, just call somebody to replace it."

Mondo scowled. That idea actually made sense. It left a bad taste in his mouth to admit that Leon was right, and again, he’d find himself obeying his words. Is that what they called  _'charismatic'?_

After a while of waiting, the two boys found themselves sitting on the floor against the wall. The headmaster claimed he’d have a locksmith over within the hour, but until then, Mondo was trapped outside. He couldn’t go too far, or he’d miss getting his new key and risk having just anyone walk into his dorm.

"Ya don’t have to stay out here with me, y’know."

"Yeah, I know. I’d be a shitty friend if I made you wait alone, though." Friend? So, Leon considered him a friend this fast? Hmm. Mondo didn’t put too much into it, sloughing it off instead, and simply shrugging in reply. Admittedly, it was better to have someone to talk to, than just sitting here alone. But the way he was sitting was starting to cramp up his legs. "D’you wanna just wait in my dorm? We can play Project Zombie or somethin’." Mondo leapt at the chance to sit in a proper chair, and got to his feet with more eagerness than he’d meant to.

"Yeah, let’s go." Leon gave him such a surprised expression, he didn’t know what to make of it. Did he miss something? Leon swallowed and nodded, as though Mondo had agreed to more than he thought, then got to his feet as well and reached into his jacket pocket for his own keys. They walked together, just down the hall, and Leon unlocked his door without any trouble. Mondo felt a twinge of jealousy and followed him inside.

Leon’s room stank of cologne. It did it’s very best to cover the smell of unwashed clothes and teeange boy, but just wound up mixing with them and giving a very distinct  _Leon_  smell to it. Somehow, it felt reassuring. Leon made himself right at home, as he ought to, and sat on the edge of the bed. Mondo followed suit, stopping in front of the bed with his hands pocketed and expression disinterested. Hmm. On the wall hung a poster of Sayaka Maizono, their classmate, and it seemed autographed. He tried to read what she’d written beside her name, but Leon interrupted his attempt at the swirly feminine writing.

"C’mon, you’re makin’ me nervous just standin’ there."

"Hah?" Mondo looked down, and Leon was giving him an unimpressed look. Mondo took the hint and sat down beside him. Shouldn’t Leon be setting up a videogame for them right now? Why was he giving him that look? Mondo’s expression must’ve been worrisome, because Leon grinned and shook his head.

"Hah, sorry, you prolly think I’m weird, huh?" Mondo said nothing. "It’s just… I don’t think of guys that way, y’know?" Mondo said nothing."Especially not guys like you, that’re, y’know, really _macho_  and crap.” Mondo said nothing. “So you can’t make fun of me if it’s no good, alright?” Mondo slowly started to understand what the hell Leon was talking about. But he still wasn’t entirely certain. If he was right… Was Leon implying what he thought he was? Then he realized Leon had been resting his hand on Mondo’s thigh. When had he put it there? Mondo was about to pull away and start yelling, but then he saw Leon’s face. Confident, like always, a calm air to it that seemed so damn reassuring. He was so  _charming._  All teeth and debonair. No wonder girls fell to him so easily. Just look at how easy it was to get Mondo back to his place. Of all people, he’d gotten Mondo back here like he was nothing.

But more than that. Under those barely-blue eyes he saw something that didn’t belong in Leon. Was he… nervous? No, of course not. It had to be his imagination.

"You’re so red right now!" Leon laughed, and Mondo was sure he’d just gotten three shades deeper from having it pointed out.

"Shut up!"

Leon shifted in front of him, one hand on either one of Mondo’s knees, giving him a devious smirk.

"Make me." Six shades darker. Mondo was paralized, probably from fear, but something else that was just as strange as nervousness on Leon. As strange as this was, he kind of liked it.

"Qu-quit screwin’ around!" Leon heard the reservation in his voice, and his annoying smile widened. Mondo caught himself wondering. He’d never really considered any boys in that way, but then, he’d never had much luck with girls, either. And Leon was… Probably a safe way to test it out, wasn’t he? They were friends. They could trust each other. He had just as much on the line, just as much pride to protect and a reputation he wanted to build.

"Shut up, it doesn’t make you gay." Mondo jerked his eyes off Leon’s smile and back to his eyes.

"Huh?"

"C’mon, everybody knows starin’ at a guy’s lips is askin’ for a kiss. You think it’ll make you gay, right? That the gang won’t respect a dude that’s not manlier than Popeye?" He hadn’t actually considered that. Once it was mentioned… No, there’s no way he could go through with this, no matter how curious. The Diamonds would stop respecting him, they’d either fall apart or appoint a new leader. He’d have failed his brother all because of some stupid redheaded boy with soft hair and a nice smile. "Same for me, alright? Tell anybody and I’ll shave your head."

Before Mondo could assert that no, he wouldn’t tell anyone because nothing would happen, Leon was leaning closer in a way that was impossible to mistake. And in spite of himself, Mondo wasn’t pulling away like he’d planned.

Mondo’s hesitation was blatant, but Leon hid his own well. Was he even nervous about this? Did it bother him at all that he wasn’t with a girl right now? He nodded into a kiss, eyes closed and lips surprisingly soft. Mondo could tell he was bad at this, eyes open and every muscle tensed and nervous. He could feel Leon smile.

"Dude, _relax,_  I’m not gonna bite your face off.” He dipped back to the kiss, sending sparks through Mondo and showing him how it was done. He’d done this hundreds of times. Mondo had seen it first-hand, any girl that would let him get close enough, swapping girlfriends as frequently as clothes. It wasn’t until after Leon was opening his lips that Mondo realized this was his first kiss. Shit… This guy was good. What would he talk him into next?

Slowly, with clammy hands, he reached forward and rested one hand at the back of Leon’s head, tangling his fingers in that soft red hair. He pulled Leon into it, and tried to go with the motions and copy what Leon did. Damn, this wasn’t supposed to feel this good. He had a hard time remembering how he’d gotten into this. He’d been trying to get his dorm open, then the next thing he knew, he was feeling a warm hand under his shirt and slithering higher up his body. Wait- when had that happened? Mondo broke off and let go of Leon, leaning back and looking at Leon’s hand as if personally offended by it.

"What’re you doing?!" He sounded horrified. Leon seemed confused, but didn’t chase after the kiss. Instead he stayed where he was, still leaning forward, still resting one hand on Mondo’s thigh and holding the other in front of him as if he didn’t know where he was supposed to put it. How was he this comfortable with touching? If someone was brave enough to touch Mondo, they wound up with broken fingers. But with Leon, it was like the boy welcomed touch and friendship. He was all about the pleasure and juicing his youth for all it was good for, one point in which they varied deeply. Mondo was too _prickly_. He had to be strong and intimidating, while Leon just had to be liked.

"What?"

"You were… Your hand!" Leon looked at his hand, as if he expected Mondo to be telling him it was on fire. He turned it over and squinted back at Mondo.

"You’re being weird."

"Hah?"

"You’re being weird!"

"What’re you talkin’ about?!"

"C’mon, just stop fighting it, you know you want to so just lighten the fuck up and stop makin’ it hard on me!" Mondo was too horrified to answer. Leon groaned and ran his hand through his hair. "If you don’t like it, we’ll stop, alright? I just… Lemme just finish that."

Did he mean the kiss? True, Mondo had interrupted it, but he hadn’t thought Leon was actually enjoying it. Well… It couldn’t cause more damage than had already been done. He nodded and Leon leaned closer, again, and Mondo hesitantly returned to weaving his fingers in the boy’s hair.

This was probably the worst kiss Leon had ever had. Mondo couldn’t help but feel embarrassed at his own inexperience, and some part of him refused to appear as some naive, meek little child that had to be walked through everything. No, he was going to be better. The best damn kiss Leon had ever had, in fact. He nearly had a heart attack when he felt Leon’s tongue brush his lips, but the drive to not back down kicked in and he loosened his jaw. Leon took the parted lips as an invitation. Really, Mondo should’ve seen it coming, but feeling that pierced tongue slipping past his lips and behind his teeth still caught him off guard. The piercing felt so much bigger than it was. He hadn’t thought much about it before, but it was actually pretty interesting. Depending on how Leon had his tongue positioned, the flesh slid around the metal bar, either leaving a piece exposed or having the ball rest flush with either side of his tongue. Mondo hadn’t realized he’d been toying with it until he noticed Leon’s breathing. It was much heavier than before, and one hand was on the side of Mondo’s face, the other still on his thigh. He pushed into the movements, his hands felt warm and he let out a stifled groan. It was embarrassing when he realized it. Playing with his piercing was turning him on.

Of course it would, he thought. He shouldn’t be surprised and feel his face heating up impossibly hotter from that realization. He just hadn’t thought he would be the one getting a rise out of Leon, let alone that he was even  _capable_  of it. But now that he’d found what Leon liked, he was going to roll with it. Like hell he’d back down. Leon would back out before anything got too serious, not Mondo. He was too strong-willed for that. Probably. He lightly closed his teeth behind the piercing, making it impossible for Leon to pull his tongue out, and continued to toy with the metal.

Funny, he thought. Leon was so assertive and forward a moment ago, and now he was struggling to stifle a whine, his whole body feeling looser and warmer to Mondo’s touch. Hah. He wanted to smirk when it occurred to him that Leon wasn’t so tough anymore, but he couldn’t risk letting his hold on the piercing lighten. Leon was pushing into it so much that Mondo found himself leaning back further, supporting his weight on one elbow and running his other hand through Leon’s hair.

This was better. When he was holding onto that piercing, neither of them were talking. Mondo felt hands on his shoulders, brushing his gang jacket down, and he ignored them. Thing was too hot anyway, and he was much too busy trying to get Leon to make that noise again.

It seemed like Leon was more used to having a different sort of body under him, the way his hands kept auto-piloting over Mondo’s chest and aimlessly touching nothing. But Mondo had to admit (not outloud, of course) that those calloused hands knew what they were doing. Even if they seemed to want something other than just pecs and smooth muscles, they found their way to all those little spots that made heat start to build up under his belt.

Ah, shit- he hadn’t realized this was getting himself worked up, and there’s no way Leon hadn’t noticed it. Dammit, he felt it bump Leon’s leg. If it was possible for his face to get any more red, surely it was, now. He let go of Leon’s piercing and leaned away, practically completely on his back, just his knees bent over the edge of the bed. He wiped his mouth with the back of his hand, giving Leon a look much more lustful than he’d hoped it would be.

But Leon didn’t want to stop. It was as if he hadn’t even realized Mondo was getting hard from it, he just chased after him, having to rest his hands on either side of Mondo’s head for balance, and pressing kisses into whatever skin he could get at, with Mondo’s hand in the way. Even that got kissed- the back of his palm over his lips, the knuckles in his way before he moved them back. It didn’t take that much to get Leon like this, did it? He’d only played with his tongue, and the boy was kissing fervently for more. Mondo nudged his hands under Leon’s popped collar, on his shoulders to knock the jacket down. Leon took the hint, and with interest- he leaned more of his weight onto Mondo’s chest, to pull his arms back and remove the jacket entirely. It landed somewhere in Leon’s messy room, and the hands returned to ghosting over Mondo’s body, under his wifebeater and sending a trail of sparks everywhere they went. Mondo’s shirt was bunching up at his arms, a clear indication that he ought to just take it off, but he couldn’t help the reservations in the back of his mind. It wasn’t even about Leon being what he was, anymore. It was just generic nervousness, the kind he would’ve had around any girl doing the same things to him. If anyone was kissing him like that, if anyone’s hands were moving south…

Mondo heard a belt buckle clicking open, and felt a surge of alarm. Fingertips tucked under his pants on either side of his hips… That hadn’t been  _Leon’s_  belt opening. Sure, he didn’t want to back out and let Leon  _win_ , but he wasn’t too sure about letting him get below the belt, either. Mondo gave a muffled “Mmph,” into their kiss, and pushed Leon’s shoulders back. At first, Leon resisted it, but he did break off the kiss after a moment. One hand held his weight, the other stayed just barely under his pants, not quite touching anything too sensitive but still dangerously close. At least he was still on the outside of his boxers.

Leon gave half a laugh. “Shit, I dunno what to do from here,” he shook his head, clearly embarrassed. “I mean, with girls, I kinda-“

"Don’t tell me!" Mondo shook his head and grimaced. He thought he knew just what Leon would describe, and wasn’t interested in getting a demonstration of how Leon used to finger his last ex-girlfriend.

"So what do we do, then?" Leon was still on top of him, but he wasn’t moving the hand under his belt. Thankfully.

"What d’you mean?" Stupid question. He kicked himself for it after asking it. His hands were still on Leon’s shoulders, for fuck’s sake. He was actually grateful his belt was undone- his pants still felt tight even with it open.

"Well… We’re not just gonna… We’re not gonna stop  _right now,_  right?” Mondo said nothing, just stared back at Leon. Leon awkwardly laughed again. “Alright, so which one of us has to take it?”

"What?!"

"C’mon, you know how it works! We gotta have one of us… Y’know!"

"I’m not lettin’ you do that!"

"Yeah, me neither!"

Neither of them said anything for a moment. Neither of them moved, either, until Leon grimaced and squirmed a little. He must be just as uncomfortable as Mondo was, but their angle meant Mondo couldn’t feel anything pushed up against him. This pause was painful, Leon staring at Mondo and Mondo feeling like his face was going to melt off from embarrassment.

"I got stuff for it," Leon said, as though it were nothing.

"-The hell?!"

"Well, sometimes you don’t have that much time, and the girl isn’t gettin’ wet on her own, so you gotta get somethin’ to-"

"Ah, shit, stop tellin’ me! I know what lube is, you’re just not usin’ it on me!"

Another pause.

"Lemme do it and I’ll do your laundry for a week."

Mondo narrowed his eyes.

"A month."

Leon narrowed his eyes back.

"Two weeks."

"Three."

"Deal."

Leon backed up, and yanked open his nightstand drawer. Mondo sat forward and crossed his arms over his midriff to pull off his shirt. He couldn’t believe what he’d just agreed to.

At least this pause was short. Leon yanked off his own shirt and fished around his cluttered nightstand drawer. While he rummaged for it, Mondo couldn’t help noticing how good he looked without a shirt on. Unlike Mondo, Leon was more of a runner. A more slender, efficient frame, where Mondo had bulk and intimidation. He’d never been so interested in a collarbone before. Everything seemed so  _intentional,_  every dip and curve of his body simple genetic perfection for what he was. Mondo saw shirtless guys often enough, but never under this lighting. The chain and lock was still hanging off his neck. Without the popped collar and flashy clothing around it, it almost looked too big for his body.

To interrupt his thoughts, Leon found the tube he’d been looking for, and held it up with a grin. He was so proud of himself. On his way back to the bed, he undid both the belts he wore, in the time it took Mondo to realize he wore two belts. Why. Why did he wear two belts.

But the thought was dismissed when Leon got to him, burying another kiss in his lips while his black jeans pooled at his ankles. Mondo thought he was starting to get the hang of this. Just move his lips like  _this,_  and roll his tongue like _that._  Easy. He wasn’t even bothered when Leon curled his fingers under Mondo’s boxers, barely hesitating when he felt Leon pulling them down and away. He resigned, accepted what was happening, and simply laid back. One hand had drifted back to it’s favourite spot in Leon’s hair, tugging him along, so they wouldn’t have to break the kiss to lay back.

He heard the cap click open, but ignored it. Why was Leon rubbing his hands together like that? Mondo cracked his eyes open, enough to realize he was just warming the gel in his hands. That was… Thoughtful, he supposed. He didn’t really want to be surprised with something cold between his legs. When he did brush his fingers up against him, Mondo felt himself tense involuntarily. It was just so strange, so unfamiliar and even though he knew it was coming, it was unexpected. It seemed, at least, that Leon had some experience with virgins. He didn’t say anything, just circled his fingers around and slicked the area up.

"You gotta, uh…" Leon hesitated. "You gotta lift your knees more. I can’t really get at you."

"Gh- shut up, Kuwata…" Mondo took a moment to bend his pride, before it eventually snapped and he could comply. He lifted his knees and opened his legs further, so they were on either side of Leon’s waist, granting better access and making him considerably more aware of how lewdly he was positioned. Maybe he was wrong about why Leon was being patient and slow before, because now that he could get his hand in better, he smeared the lube much more generously. Just as Mondo was about to complain, Leon slid a finger in and he didn’t expect the groan it drew from him. Leon smirked. Mondo glared. "… Shut up."

"Didn’t say anything," Leon mumbled. "But… You really haven’t done this before, huh?"

"Of course not!" Mondo snapped. "Why would you think that I-"

"I meant… _At all?_  Like, not with a girl either, right?” Mondo didn’t want to answer that. He kept quiet and just pouted. But Leon pushed his finger deeper, and Mondo squirmed in discomfort. It didn’t hurt, it just… Felt strange. It must’ve been apparent how uncomfortable he was, because Leon gave that idiotic laugh again. “Hah, sorry. I’ll go easy.” Mondo smacked the side of Leon’s head.

"Don’t treat me like a pansy! I can take it!" Leon rubbed the side of his head, looking offended, while the other finger kept sinking deeper and twisting around as if independant from the rest of him.

"Ow, hey, I was just tryin’ to be nice!"

"Well don’t!"

"Don’t yell at me when we’re doin’ this," Leon grumbled.

"Ah, fuck, don’t do that k-kicked puppy thing." Leon said nothing, just started to press a second finger up against him. "H-hah… Sorry, alright?" Leon didn’t answer. "Ah, c’mon Kuwata, what d’you want me to do?" Leon pressed a kiss against Mondo’s neck, and ran his hand up the underside of his thigh, to the inside of his knee and back down in slow stroking motions.

"Call me Leon," he finally answered.

"What?"

"You asked what I want you to do. Call me Leon, not Kuwata. Not right now. Just don’t make it a habit." Mondo gave a sharp nod.

"Fine, I’ll c-call ya Leon." It felt out of place, but then again, he also had two of the boy’s fingers swallowed to the knuckle. He wasn’t really in much of a position to be nitpicking. He could feel Leon’s rings. They were smooth, and slid along Leon’s fingers just slightly before catching at the knuckle each time. He started to spread his fingers apart and work Mondo looser, when he grazed a bundle of nerves that made Mondo arch and gasp. "Hah… How’d you do that?" Leon just kept burying kisses in Mondo’s neck and working him looser.

"Do what?"

"Y-you know what I mean!"

"What, this?" He turned his fingers into the same spot as before, and Mondo bit his lip and stifled a whimper.

"Yes, that! Why does it feel like… Like  _that?!_ ”

"I dunno," he shrugged. "Doesn’t happen there for girls."

"I know that!"

"Just shut up and enjoy it. It’s good, right?" Mondo squirmed.

"Yeah, it’s good."

"Cool." Leon kept brushing against that same area, rocking his fingers back and forth over it, all while getting the surrounding muscles to relax. The pleasure helped Mondo to stop resisting it, soon losing himself in the feeling. Damn… Any reservations he’d had were slowly giving way to the building heat between them. He leaned his head back against the pillow. He almost didn’t hear what Leon was saying. "You think that’s good enough?"

"Huh?" Mondo looked over at him as Leon withdrew his fingers, and Mondo didn’t expect his own whimper of loss. He didn’t understand.  _Good enough?_  Was that it? Neither of them had come, how could it be  _'good enough'?_

"C’mon, I’m dying, tell me that’s enough." Leon was panting and figeting, breath hot on Mondo’s shoulder. He wasn’t sure how to reply. Maybe if he said it was good enough, he could just finish himself off in private. That would be alright, as long as he got to finish one way or another.

"Yeah, that’s good enough." Mondo mumbled, voice more irritated than he’d hoped.

"Awesome," Leon repeated that same idiotic laugh, and adjusted how he was positioned. Mondo could feel Leon’s arousal brush over his leg as he moved, then felt it press up against his entrance. Ah.  _That’s_  what he meant.

"H-hold on," Mondo curled his fingers into Leon’s shoulder, and Leon tipped his head down and groaned.

"What?"

"Don’t… Uh…"

"Don’t what?" It was obvious in his voice how impatient he’d become. Mondo felt every shift Leon did to maintain balance, every time his hand adjusted on his thigh or it’s counterpart hovered around his slicked up entrance. "It’s too late to back out, Oowada…"

"Not that! Just…!" Ah, shit, this was hard to say. He’d never done something like this before, not by himself, not even just a curious little poke. Sure, he’d had spicy foods that didn’t agree with him, but this was larger and going the other direction. Mondo couldn’t say it. He couldn’t ask Leon to go slow. It was too weak and embarrassing, and both of them were too worked up to keep stalling. "Don’t go easy, Leon," he growled, trying to cover his nervousness with something he’d probably regret. Leon just grinned.

"You got it," he agreed, and rolled his hips forward.

The first portion pushed through, and Mondo couldn’t help the low groan it shoved out his throat. It wasn’t pleasurable, it was just strange and uncomfortable, and he felt himself tense around Leon with discomfort. “Hey, c’mon, I  _just_  loosened that up,” Leon wasn’t getting much deeper, and Mondo realized, much to his chagrin, that it wasn’t because he was trying to go easy. He took a breath and made himself relax, allowing Leon in further. It still didn’t feel good, not yet, but once he was at the depth of that sweet spot Mondo could instantly tell this wouldn’t be as bad as he thought. He dug his fingers into Leon’s shoulders and grit his teeth. Leon pressed forward until their hips were flush together, finally stopping and panting. They both stayed mostly still for a moment, catching their breath and getting used to the feeling, but before Mondo was quite ready for it, Leon started pulling his hips back. Mondo grit his teeth as he felt his length drag across that sensitive area, anticipating what was coming. He rolled his hips forward again, sending sparks around Mondo’s hips and up his spine. He adjusted how he was holding onto Leon, swapping a distanced hold on his shoulders for a loose hug around his torso. He just felt the need to hold onto something, and Leon was what was close.

Fingernails dug into Leon’s back as he repeated the action. A thin trail followed each finger, turning the skin white from pressure, then fading to red from the scratch. Leon tried to muffle his voice. He kept shoving Mondo’s thigh higher, testing his flexibility and apparently not satisfied with it. His thoughts drifted to how high Leon could lift his leg when he threw a pitch, how his fast, runner’s legs never seemed to cramp up or get sore. Shit, Leon was probably flexible enough to fold both legs behind his head, if he wanted to.

Mondo couldn’t believe how incredible this felt. Leon kept up the pace, and Mondo could see how he was starting to come undone. Each move was more urgent than the last, and he put a hand on Mondo’s hip to get a better hold. Mondo felt a bead of precum drip from himself. The way Leon’s body was rested on top of him, working his hips over and over and getting lost in the sensation, Mondo’s length was getting plenty of friction just from the other boy’s body rolling against it. If he kept this up, he was going to wind up coming before Leon was even finished.

He tried to take a couple cooling breaths, calm himself down a little, just to outlast Leon and prove he wasn’t that easy to satisfy. But he lost his focus when teeth sunk into his shoulder. There was so much stimulation, all at once, and feeling Leon suck on the skin and pull a bruise to the surface was more than he could take. He came before Leon had finished leaving the mark, and roughly dug his fingers into his back. His own spine arched and he couldn’t stop his voice from spilling out in pleasure, his knees pulled closer to the mattress, vision blurring and going white. Damn, he’d gotten himself off plenty of times before, but this was something else, when it was hands that weren’t his own.

Leon gave a choked noise into his neck, before pulling his lips off. “Ah, fuck, I  _felt_  that… Just a couple more…” He was out of breath, completely ignoring the fluid Mondo had just released between them and continuing to shove himself deeper with each thrust. Mondo was still coming down when he felt a warm sensation spreading inside of him, accompanied by Leon groaning and gripping at Mondo. For a moment, he stayed there, catching his breath. His breath was still evening out when he rolled off and laid on his back, beside Mondo.

Neither of them said anything for a while, the only sound being their breath calming down while they both stared at the ceiling.

"… Now what?" Mondo asked. Leon grimaced and ran a hand through his hair.

"I’m not gonna  _cuddle_  you, if that’s what you’re askin’.”

"I don’t  _want_  you to!”

"Good."

"Yeah!"

"Fine."

They stayed quiet for another moment. This was uncomfortable, but Leon didn’t seem to care.

"You can if you want to." Leon said nothing, just looked at his hand for a moment. "You don’t _have_  to, I just-“

"One of my rings is gone."

"Huh? So?" Mondo smacked himself in the head. That was so stupid, he couldn’t believe he’d said it. But… He really wouldn’t have minded it, that much, if he had. It felt like the thing to do. 

"I had it on before you got here."

Realization slowly sunk in. Holy fuck.

"Y-you..?!"

Leon grimaced, and gave Mondo a pained smile.

"Whoops?"

He was going to kill him.

He’d forgotten all about his locked dorm, and by the time he returned to it, there was a note taped to the door and a key taped on top of that. The note mentioned a spare key, which was… Not there.

God damn Leon Kuwata. Now he had to get the lock changed,  _again._  What would he do while waiting for the locksmith? He glanced back towards Leon’s room. That piece of shit.


End file.
